doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Marco Polo (serial)
"Marco Polo" is the fourth story of the first season of Doctor Who. Summary The Roof of the World The Singing Sands Five Hundred Eyes The Wall of Lies Rider from Shang-Tu Mighty Kublai Khan Assassin at Peking Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Marco Polo - Mark Eden *Tegana - Derren Nesbitt *Ping-Cho - Zienia Merton *Man at Lop - Leslie Bates *Chenchu - Jimmy Gardner *Malik - Charles Wade *Acomat - Philip Voss *Mongol Bandit - Michael Guest *Ling-Tau - Paul Carson *Wang-Lo - Gabor Baraker *Kuiju - Tutte Lemkow *Vizier - Peter Lawrence *Kublai Khan - Martin Miller *Office Foreman - Basil Tang *Empress - Claire Davenport Uncredited performers *David Anderson as **Caravan warrior (5) **Soldier and palace guard (7) *Gordon Bremworth as **Travelling merchant (5) **Mongolian bandit (3,5) **Soldier and palace guard (7) *David Brewster as a Mongol bandit (5) *Ronald Chee as a soldier and palace guard (6-7) *Stanley Chen as **Travelling merchant (5) **Mongol bandit (5) *Robert Chow as a travelling gentleman and nobleman (6) *Clem Choy as **Attendant at Wang-Lo's inn (5) **Chinese villager (3) **Litter bearer and guard (6-7) **Mongolian warrior (1) *Harry Dillon as the spittoon bearer to the Khan (6-7) *Elton Fing-on as a Mongol caravan porter (3) *Eton F'ong as a courtier (7) *Kay Fong as a noblewoman (5-6) *Maung Hlashwe as **Caravan bearer (4) **Nobleman at court (6) *Irene Ho as a Chinese villager (3) *O. Ikeda as **Attendant (6) **Yeng (1) *Lloyd Lam as a travelling gentleman and nobleman (6) *Arnold Lee as a Mongolian warrior (2) *Boon Wan Lee as a caravan bearer (4) *John Lee as **Litter bearer and guard (6-7) **Mongolian warrior (1-2) *Philip Lee as **Guard (6-7) **Mongol bandit (5) *Violet Leon as a Chinese lady of quality (1,3,5-7) *L.L. Lim as **Attendant at Wang-Lo's inn (5) **Caravan bearer (4) *Henry Loy as **Caravan bearer (4) **Male courtier (6-7) *Iris Loy as a court lady (7) *Valentino Musetti as **Mongol bandit (5) **Sentry (4) *Carlton Ngui as a soldier and palace guard (7) *W.A. Scully as a courtier (7) *Zohra Sehgal as Ping-Cho's attendant (1-3) *Suk Hee S'Hing as Chinese woman attendant and court lady (1,3,7) *Peggy Sirr as **Chinese villager (3) **travelling lady and court lady (6-7) *Suchin as an attendant to the Empress (7) *Doreen Tang as an attendant to the Empress (7) *Aman Tokyo as **Attendant (6) **Mongol caravan porter (3) *Roy Vincente as **Male courtier (6-7) **Mongolian bandit (3) *Ying Wiu as **Nobleman at court (6) **Way inn servant (4) *Santos Wong as **Guard (6) **Mongolian bandit (3-4) Crew *Written by John Lucarotti *Directed by **Waris Hussein (1-3,5-7) **John Crockett (4) *Produced by Verity Lambert *Sword Fight arranged by Derek Ware *Title Music by Ron Grainer with the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by Tristram Cary *Costumes supervised by Daphne Dare *Make-up supervised by Ann Ferriggi *Story Editor - David Whitaker *Designer - Barry Newbery *Associate Producer - Mervyn Pinfield References 1214; 1252; 1264; 1269; 1271; 1273; 1274; 1277; 1287; 1289 administrator; Ala-eddin; Alexander the Great; Alps; Andes; Asia; backgammon; bamboo; bandit; bean sprout; bird; boat; Buddha; Buddhist; Burma; captain; caravan; Cathay; Cave of Five Hundred Eyes; Cave of the Thousand Buddhas; Cheng-Ting; chess; Chinese language; coal; courier; Crusader; dice; doctor of medicine; the Doctor's walking stick; Earth; elephant; England; Europe; falconry; fire; fish; Genghis Khan; Gobi Desert; gold; gout; Great Khan; Great Steppes; Great Wall; Hamutz; Hannibal; Hashishins; hashish; Himalayas; Holy Land; horse; Hulagu; hunting; India; inn; Kan-Chow; Karakorum; Kashgar; Kashgar Valley; Khan; kowtow; lamb; Lan-Chow; Lop; Marco Polo's journal; Mei-Chin; Mongol; Mongol Empire; monkey; the Moon; mountain sickness; Mount Alamut; Noghai; oasis; Olympus; Pamirs; Peking; Persia; Plain of Pamir; plate; quartz; quicksilver; Samarkand; sandstorm; Shang-Tu; Silk Road; Sinju; sledge; sorcerer; stallion; statistician; Street of the Beggars; Su-Chow; sulphur; Sumatra; Summer Palace; sword; TARDIS key; tea; tiger; Tun-Huang; Venice; Venus; warlord; water gourd; way station; wine; wolf; Yarkand; Yellow River Category: Doctor Who serials and episodes